The Butterfly Conspiracy
by misstakelover
Summary: Nothing was left behind for her to look for. Nothing but a dead body and an unsolved mystery


The Butterfly Conspiracy

By Sina Mueller

Chapter 1- The Beginning

I was wondering along a dark alley way. No body was there the only sound that could be heard was my shallow breathing and the squirm of my soaked shoes. I had no idea where I was and I didn't really care. I was alone and that was all that mattered. I continued along the alley, I pulled out a cigarette out of my little black bag and lit it. I was inhaling it slowly, with every drag my head begun to feel lighter. I decided to perch on a box in the alley was and sat there. Sat there watching the stars dance in the sky above me. After a while a young man that seemed a little tipsy sat next to me. I didn't mind company. He turned his heavy head towards me and asked me what was wrong. I said nothing so the man closed his eyes and begun humming a happy tune. Once I thought he was asleep I begun to recount my story.

It all begun on a warm summer day at Mayfair college, I was sitting in my room that I shared with my best friends Megsi. We where sitting on the floor discussing the many rumours that went around the school. It wasn't particularly interesting but it was better then sitting in silence doing some complex biology homework. We where bored so I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. The room had begun to smell but neither of us really cared. Both of us where drowning in to a daze when a sudden loud vibration ripped both of us out of our trance. For a moment both of us looked bewildered then Megsi picked up her phone and answered with a high pitched voice. Shortly after she left the room with a lot of yeses and ohs, it did not sound like proper speech,this thought made me smile.

Then I though Great once again I was sitting there on my own. I got onto my bed a lit another cigarette. I had just finished and was about to throw my cigarette out the widow when the door flung open. Megsi stood there with an abnormally wide smile. I went up to her and checked her pupils. They where at their normal size. I was confused. As if she had read my mind she answered Hunni don't worry I am not high, you know I wouldnt get high with out you. I laughed a hollow laugh and went back to my bed. Hey said Megsi listen John just called. Again I looked confused. She smiled. Remember the guy I met on the cruise ship to Thailand. A wide smile spread across my face. John was indeed the guy that Megsi had met on a cruise ship. He was what she liked to call a summer boy friend. He was extremely good looking. He was tall with tanned skin dark hair and piercing blue eyes. I wasn't to surprised to find out when I heard about him. I couldn't blame him after all Megsi was beautiful. Her green eyes, pale skin, long black hair and perfectly trained body,attracted any guys. I wasn't a lot like her I had blond shoulder long hair, was rather small but I was happy with the way I looked. I wasn't to thin or to far. I was just about to daze of again when Megsi snapped her fingers in front of my face. Quit daydreaming she whined and listen to me I have something important to tell you. I looked up as she continued You know we have holidays soon right anyways John invited both of us to take up on a boat up to the west coast of Thailand.

I couldn't believe my luck the last few days I was dreading nothing more but having to return home to my family. I didn't see them as my family they where more people that paid for me and then ignored me. No one in my family liked me too much, they though I was a waste of space because I wasn't a successful lawyer like my older sister. But now all of a sudden the dread was gone. I didn't have to go home and be told how privy I was. I could go to Thailand and escape the journey home. I smiled at Megsi. She was now laying on her bed aswell she turned her head towards me and said we better pack tomorrow we are leaving on Saturday.

The day went by fast. I could not stop thinking of the holiday it would only be me, Megsi and hot guys for three weeks straight. This was going to rock.

It was Friday evening, when I entered the room. Megsi was sitting on her suitcase trying to close it with what seemed to be her whole closet inside. I smiled and begun to throw my own stuff into a large nike travelling bag.

Chapter 2- The Island

The island was beautifull. The hotel we stayed in was a five star and we got the best rooms for no money. Megsi and I where going to party the night away.

The following morning we went down to the beach it was warm and both of us where getting a tan.

All of a sudden I heard a loud piercing scream. I quickly jumped up to see Megsi running into the ocean after John. I laughed and continued tanning. I did pretty much nothing all day somewhere towards lunch time Megsi and John had disappeared and left me there all on my own. The sun began to set as I made my way back up to my room. Megsi was there all ready. I was surprised I did not think I would see her back until sunrise.

What you doing here I asked

Megsi turned and said that we where invited to a beach party and that she was getting changed

I did the same.

About half an hour later we where standing at the door wrapped in long scarves and in bikinis.

we got down to the beach and joined the group of other people. Everyone was dancing and singing as a bottle of vodka was being passed around. I did not want to drink but I did purely because everyone else was nothing could happen I thought to my self. Slowly the alcohol got to me and so did the heat and as if someone had drove a nail into the top of head I began to scream but everyone was gone. I felt the ground tip as I left my body behind.

I woke up. My head hurt and I was dizzy. I was covered in sand I felt weak. I found my last reserve of energy and dragged my self up. I walked a few steps then I fell again. But not on purpose I had tripped over something that felt like a human body. I looked down at my feet.

And there I saw the mangled body of my friends Megsi. Her face was blank. Her hair was covered in sand and her hands looked as if they where trying to hold onto the ground. My face went blank, and empty emotion swept over my body. The within seconds a wave of sadness came over me which made me fall again. I fell onto Megsi I held onto her as if she was holding on for my dear life my friend wasn't dead. This couldn't have been right it must all be I dream. I slammed my wet eyes shut held them closed for a second but nothing had changed. Megsi's blank eyes where still starring up at me. I began to cry. Cry for Megsi, and cry for my self Megsi was the ground I stood on she was the buiding block of my life. But now my stability was torn away from me and I was standing there alone.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to see johns face looking up at me. Now rage was pulsing through my body. I grabbed hold of him and started punching him with all my strength. It seemed useless as if he did not feel it. Then he pulled me into a tight hug. I tried to fight back but I gave up and cried on his shoulder. Go home he whispered in my ear go home get away from this island your not meant to be here. Then I fell on to the ground again I begun to shout at at him No I am not going with out Megsi I cried. John pulled me up and slapped me hard across the face. You will have to go he said almost shouting. Then it occurred to me. Out of no where my eyes begun to swim in tears again Megsi was the one who carred for me without Megsi I would leave college and have to return home. Back to the darkness of family, back to the Devils of my past

Chapter 3- The Hunt

I arrived back in London. I was standing infront of my parents house. The small grey wooden cottage sat there on the dead lawn before me. Many months had past since Megsi's death. But I did not go home right away. I found refuge at the Mayfair college for a few months. But something inside me told me I had to return home. Something told me that here I would find the answers to the many questions I had about Megsi's death. I went up to the front door and kicked it open.

Hello I called

A quiet answer came In the kitchen

I walked in to see my mother standing at the stove cooking something.

Hi I said feebly how have you been

Ive been alright I guess said my mother in a cold voice. She turned to look at me. She had changed a lot since the last time I had seen her. Her once tanned skin now looked grey. Her skin was folding upon her ageing bones. Her clear blue eyes looked sad and her expression was lost like she lived in her own world.

Suddenly I heard a low grumble MOTHER

I turned to see my older sister stand in door frame. I gapped stupidly. What are you doing here she asked a tone of annoyance in her voice.

I live here now I said quietly

Oh she said look rather pissed at my mother. Mother looked up at me with glistening eyes. Then she quietly said honey your room is where it al ways is. I nodded and begun to climb the creaking stairs. I open the door and it swung open on its rusty hinges. It looked just as I had left it. A bed at the far end underneath the window a poster picture of Megsi and I hanging over my desk next to my bed. And to the left of the door was my sofa crammed into the corner of the lifeless room. I flipped the switch as the light bulb flickered into life illuminating the room. I dropped my suitcase next to my bed and sat there thinking of Megsi. I fell to my side curled up on my bed and went to sleep. Every night the scene played of like a movie in my head about what had happened the day on the island. Everynight a bit of my memory came back to me for a short moment. I could and I would stop until I found who had done this to my beloved Megsi. I promise.

I got up the next morning with an uneasy feeling. Rain was hammering against my window pane. I slipped into my clothing grabbed an umbrella and went for a walk. I walked through town. Everything around here had changed so much everything had become so dull and so grey. It was as if I had been away for decades. Something felt different aswell though. The once lively town spirit had dyed away. Now it seemed as if no one trusted anyone anymore. No liked any one anymore. Everyone had their dark secret. I could see it in their eyes. I knew I was going to find answers here I only had to look in the right place. I went to what used to be my favourite pub in the town. I chose to sit at the moulding wooden bar. I ordered a beer and sat their drowning my self in my own pity. The rather large bar tender put down his piggish hands infront of me and leaned forward.

He said, you look as if ya just seen a ghost hun. But your not the first ive seen lookin like dis in here, many people look like you at the moment apprantly a girl was just killed in a neighbouring town they say her name was megan.

I sat up straight in aleart Megan did you say

Yes quiet right said the bar tender looking at me questioningly,

Ive got to go I said but I have no money with me I said feeling my cheeks turn red

Don worry hun, jus pay when you come back ere next time.

I smiled, jumped of the barstool and ran outside. Then all of a sudden I came to a halt. I began to think. Was it a coincidence that a girl named Megan was killed in a town near by when her best friends Megsi had just dies and why did both the names start with M ? was this also just a coincidence. I did not know but I wanted to find out. I began to wander home when I noticed something odd as if a pair of eyes had been following me the moment I walked out the pub door. I didn't want to ponder over it so I hurried home. When I got there only mum was home she said that my sister had gone out but not said to where

I asked her about what time she had left she said around the same time I did this made me think weather the oddity about the town was that there was only one person in town that was a lawyer.

Soon I felt quite at home again. My room wasn't as dull as it was when I arrived and I started to meet different people. Quickly it became a routine that I would study philosophy and English at a near by school in the morning and go to the pub at lunch and spend my afternoon working there. The only odd thing was that every time I left it felt as if some one was watching me. One day this feeling grew so intense that I decided to turn around and follow my feeling. It led me in no particular direction. I had walked for about an hour or so when I thought I was being stupid and was bout to turn around when I saw my sister sitting behind an old house. I walked up to her and asked her what she was doing. She looked up and me from her little note pad and said have you heard about the murder in the near by town.

Um yeah I said do you mean Megan

For a moment my sister looked very different then said yes her

Yes ive heard of her I replied keep going

Ok said my sister anyway she was found with wide open eyes and her body way covered in sand this maked me think if it was the same person that killed…Megsi

I hesitated and asked why does this interest you

I am a lawyer it is my job and I want to find out how Megsi died…for you

I smiled at her and then realized something.

Sis I asked have you been following me recently

My sister again looked at me and answered yes she said she did it too see if I knew anything about the murders and whether they had a link or not.

Chapter 4 – Your deal

It begun to rain so we decided to go home. When we got there no one was at home. We sat in the kitchen as I made a tomato soup for both of us. Suddenly we heard a loud crash what sounded like it came from the attic. My sister and I both grabbed steak knifes and slowly climbed the stairs. Carefully I pulled open the door. Then a scream. M y sister had run into the attic to find our mother unconscious on the floor. I followed my sister into the dark, musty room. A sudden strong smell hit me in the face. I couldn't make out what it was but it did not smell very good. I walk over to my mothers unconscious body. Beside her was a small bag. I picked it up and empty it. Out of the bag fell a white powder. I knew what it was at once I had seen it many times before with Megsi. I looked up at my sister and pointed to the powder like a little child.Slowly my sister crawled over to me looked at the powder then back to our mother. She hasn't got a pulse she said softly. I stared down at the floor I guess we better call the police then.

A few minutes later the police had arrived and my mothers liveless body was carried away. A few moments later a police man came towards my sister and I. He was holding something in his right hand. He then said your mother was holding this in her hand. He handed us too old looking photos and departed. Carefully I flattened the photos. Utter shock rose in me. The pictures where the pictures of Megan and Megsi. This wasn't right, our mum could have done this too them.

I sat their on my bed, I couldn't understand how those pictures got there this was not right. Slowly I heard footsteps outside the door. I sat up. The my door swung open my sister was standing there with a large red suitcase. I just sat there not thinking anything

Slowly she came towards me and sat on my bed next to me.

Slowly she said Um listen

But I didn't want to hear what she had to say I jumped up and shouted This isn't right, whats going on, I don't understand

My sister looked at me with sorrowful eyes, I don't get this either but I want to find out what mother has to do with this and that's why I am leaving

Your leaving I begun to shout

Shut up she yelled and slapped me

I sad down utterly dumbstruck but why are you leaving , I need you here

Look she said I am going to go back to the Island I think it might have something to do with that.

Now I was staring at her in awe she was right offcoarse the island had something to do with the death of these innocent people. Quickly I jumped up ripped open my sister suitcase stuffed my small amount of clothing in there and stood up.

Good said my sister now we can depart.

Chapter 5 – The Return

I was starring out my cabine window. I felt like a baby again rocking from one side to another. I could not think straight I needed to know what happened to Megsi after I left needed to know what was going on but I knew where I would start

My sister and I arrived at the same hotel Megsi and I had stayed. Unfdortunatly the only room that was left was the room Megsi and I stayed in before her death. I walked in. The a wave of memories hit me. Then I rembered something that I knew would change a lot. Carefully I walked over to one of the paintings, and unhinged it from its place.

I knew is I whispered. Slowly my sister approached me and gasped. There behind the painting lie the white powder that lay next to mother when we had found her. It was a drug.

I turned to face my sister. She was replacing the painting where it had hung.

She sat down and made me sit opposite her.

Ok she said did Megsi take any possible drug while you where here

I don't know I replied I didn't spend a lot of time with her actually

My sister smirked at me um ok did you ever notice anything funny about her

No but when ever she disappeared she always was with John and then came back with a huge smile I though they just…you know but now that you mention it I don't think it was that.

I stared blankly out the window.

Ok said my sister getting up lets go find this John.

We got up and left to search for John, after about an hours search we where about to give up when my phone rang. The number was anonymous slowly I picked up .

Hello I stuttered

Hi said a slowly familiar voice

Who is this I asked my heart racing

John said the voice as if it was standing behind me

I turned slowly and there he stood his long dark hair hanging limply to the side of his face.

John I squeled

Why have you returned he asked quietly

I want to find out how my best friend died if you don't mind I replied now angry

You shouldn't have come he said red headed

Why asked my sister

He gazed at her for a minute and then a sudden change of atmosphere occurred all of a sudden he was happy that I had come with new people at my side.

Um may invite you to a beach party tonight.

I stared at my sister she was nodding happily, then she turned away and then we made me follow to our room.

Ok she said Listen I think we should relive what happened to you and Megsi ok ?

I nodded so quickly we got changed and cambered down to the beach.

And once again it felt as is I had started at block one. The situation was exactly the same as it was when I was with Megsi. But I promised I wouldn't let the sme thing happen again. This time I didn't drink I just watched my surroundings carefully like and animal about to strike then I heard my sister scream and then the world begun to spin and everything went black once again.

I woke up my head felt light and dizzy. I was laying on a grey stone floor with a tiny window in the left outer wall. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I couldn't move I was starting to panic when suddenly I felt some electric shock race through my body and then I regained full control. I sat up and turned my head. There lay my sister, dried blood was clinging to her face. I crawled over to her. I begun to shake her. Slowly she opened one eye and a tear spilt out.

She then asked what had happened

I hadn't considederd this I was more worried about her but what had happened

I shook my head I had no idea how anything would have happened.

Slowly she dragged herself upright and leaned against the wall. She told me to recap what had happened.

So I told her what had happened and then something struck me.

There was a tattoo on her shoulder I had never seen before. The on her left shoulder sat a blue butterfly tattoo. I leaned over to inspect it more carefully but she pulled away.

What is that I asked?

Quickly she sprung to her feet when she hear a sound outside of the thin wood door. There was a small window in the door where the masked guards would hand us our food through.

Listen said my sister in a hushed voice the tatoo is the symbol of the agency i works for, I smiley it was almost to funny, ha i gasped so yur lawyer group branded you ? No cried my sister an acengy i never went to study law i was chosen to join the elite academy for spies. Ive been after this group of people for months now, you see the thing is many mysterios mmurderings have been happening on this island and i was sent to find out about the situation and then solve the problem. Now i only found out very little but it was enought to bring me here. I found out that John, Megsis summer boy friend, is actually a spy for this agency on thailand, he invites all its victims to come to thailand during the summer so that they can...die.


End file.
